1. Field
The present disclosure relates to turbomachine vanes, more specifically to mounting systems for vane struts.
2. Description of Related Art
In certain gas turbine engines, a plurality of variable vanes having a strut-flap design can be utilized to properly direct air flow to downstream airfoils which can enhance performance. The gap between the upstream strut and the downstream flap of each vane typically needs to be very small to prevent unacceptable leakage from the high pressure side to the low pressure side thereof. This can be achieved by individual custom fabrication having very low tolerances, but such solutions are not proven cost effective in a production environment.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved strut positioning and securement systems. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.